


Ajuda por favor (tentando encontrar uma fanfic)

by Hanae213245



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, Top Harry Potter, Young Severus Snape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae213245/pseuds/Hanae213245
Summary: Oi, eu estava lendo uma fanfic só que eu perdi então peço ajuda para encontrar por que não me lembro o nome, é sobre Harry Potter/Voldemort , a fanfic assim o Harry viaja no tempo então lorde Sirius Black primeiro ou segundo descobre que Harry é o filho bastardo dele e resolve criar o Harry, Sirius compra um laboratório de poção para Harry, daí  um dos Black(arcturus) tenta matar Sirius acaba matando só a esposa deste, então Severo Snape adolescente ainda na escola pede emprego na loja de Poções do Harry, e Harry tira l Ellen Prince da casa de Tobias Snape e leva os dois para morar com ele , se alguém sabe o nome dessa fanfic por favor ajuda 🙏🙏🙏😍😍😍😻
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	Ajuda por favor (tentando encontrar uma fanfic)

Oi, eu estava lendo uma fanfic só que eu perdi então peço ajuda para encontrar por que não me lembro o nome, é sobre Harry Potter/Voldemort , a fanfic assim o Harry viaja no tempo então lorde Sirius Black primeiro ou segundo descobre que Harry é o filho bastardo dele e resolve criar o Harry, Sirius compra um laboratório de poção para Harry, daí um dos Black(arcturus) tenta matar Sirius acaba matando só a esposa deste, então Severo Snape adolescente ainda na escola pede emprego na loja de Poções do Harry, e Harry tira l Ellen Prince da casa de Tobias Snape e leva os dois para morar com ele , se alguém sabe o nome dessa fanfic por favor ajuda 🙏🙏🙏😍😍😍😻


End file.
